ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unmarked Cafe
is the twenty-second episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The Black Star Cafe, unmarked on any maps, serves wonderful coffee. When the SSP take a visit, they soon learn that the owner and its regular customers aren't human. Plot Shibukawa and several VTL Squad officers investigate a crash site from a space trash. A lot of reports that space trash hits the Earth and that same time, several UFO's were picked up by their radars as they try to left the Earth. Among the weird things salvaged from that crash sites are extraterrestrial coffee beans and a patch resembling a white skeleton. Meanwhile, news of a strange coffee shop called Café Black Star went viral on the internet. Whoever went to the coffee shop would forgotten its original location after leaving but at least still had the taste of delicious coffee in their mind. Believing this as a big scoop, they quickly rush out as Gai can simply watch their antics. Having circled the same location, they almost giving up until Shin comes up with a new invention that allows him to see another vicinity of light, revealing the shop to be concealed by some sort of supernatural ability as the group gets in. Its manager thought that they try to catch the last ship, but finally realise them as different people. Only one drink available in the menu, which is a simple cup of coffee with the price of 1230 Yen. Naomi tries to ask about the shop not being on the map and Jetta try to get his milk but was silenced by the manager. Nonetheless, the SSP members are astonished by the coffee's taste. When Naomi spotted the pictures of Café Black Star's regulars, Jetta noticed one of them as Babaryu with the manager mentioned on how he was originally a hotheaded person before he changed. Upon being asked by Naomi, he mentioned his dream of Earth invasion, surprising his guests. While Naomi and Jetta stared a red teru-teru bozu as the shop's good luck charm, Shin try to gather the data of the shop but this results all three of them to be kicked out instead. As they left, Gai comes in, with his expectations to track the coffee shop being true. Gai ask the manager if he saw Juggler in the shop again as usual but the latter denied it as such, even if he is aware of their feud being the symbolic battle between light and shadow. The female customer try to attack Gai with a zap of lightning but was stopped by the manager as he left and pats down the red teru teru bozu. Finally with all nuisances gone, the female customer reveal her disguise as an Alien Pitt and the pictures of the regulars being revealed the true forms. The Alien Pitt decided to catch the last ship since she wanted to taste his coffee for the final time. She is also his last customer as he will close the shop and departed from Earth as well. She try to offer him a ride in her ship, taking pity of his loneliness but the manager assures that he is with his red teru-teru bozu Nova. Relieving this, she mentioned that Dada's ship was hit by a small space trash, causing the coffee beans that the manager gave him as a present to fall behind. He remembers how he and his pet Nova arrived on Earth with the intent to invade it but instead settled down with a peaceful life and ironically, their trip was albeit halted by the increasing numbers of space trash on space. Aside from finding a new planet Pitt also try to search for a man. As the manager closes his shop, Nova turned large and reminds him of their original goal to invade the Earth. The SSP saw the enlarged Nova and approaching the manager for this but he instead entered Nova and reveal his true form as Black Directive. Gai sees this and transform into Orb Burnmite to fight Nova. Despite its plain appearance, the monster is enough to pose as a bigger threat to the Ultraman. Orb and the SSP members begged him to stop but he refuses to return as the manager he was. After a skirmish fight, Orb assumed Orb Origin and destroy Nova with Orb Supreme Calibur. Approaching the manager who is grieving over Nova's loss, Gai reminds him that Nova's actions are wrong and that even if its gone, he still has his customers. The manager smiles and disappears, leaving behind the front sign of his shop. At the SSP base, the team mourns for no longer being able to taste his coffee again. Shibukawa bust into their office and reveal a mysterious place called Ramen Black Star. Gai simply covers the lower half of his face with his book smiling, knowing that Black choose to continue his life on Earth. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Leo! * Gai: A warrior hailing from Planet L-77 from the Leo Constellation, Ultraman Leo. He used his mastery of space martial arts to defeat a variety of evildoers. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Zetton! * Orb: The space dinosaur Zetton. He's a fierce foe who gave Ultraman a rough time. The heat of his fireballs can reach an unbelievable trillion degrees! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Alien Pitt Myu/ : * : * (Photo Only): Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Burnmite **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pitt *Nova *Black Directive *Alien Babarue *Jugglus Juggler *Dada Deleted Scenes * In the scenes, where SSP enters the Black Star Cafe, there's an slightly unused scenes where Jetta asks to the waiter, where are the menu at. Easter Eggs * This episode is a tribute to the ''Return of Ultraman'' episode, To the Starry Sky with Love. Trivia *On the message board of the cafe, there are pictures of Alien Pegassa, Alien Zarab, Zenekindarl people, Alien Manon, Alien Neril, Alien Hook, Alien Reguran, Dada, Babaryu and Alien Steal on it. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb